Before We're Ready
by OnlyMondler
Summary: Monica And Chandler are secretly dating but when she falls pregnant what will happen? Set around season Five :)
1. Chapter 1

Before we're Ready

Summary: Monica and Chandler are secretly dating. Nobody knows about them. but Monica falls pregnant and now they have to tell before they're ready

Monica sits on her couch and stares at the pregnancy test in her hand. How is she going to tell Chandler? She sighs and grabs a glass of water, after throwing the pregnancy test in the trash. Just them Rachel walks in

"Hey Mon, You feeling better?" she asks knowings she hasn't been feeling well.

"Better… Hey i've got to go" Monica says and grabs her coat and rushes out.

Rachel is confused she knew Monica wasn't feeling well but she never acts like this when shes sick. Something is seriously wrong but she didn't know what.

Monica entered the big office building where Chandler worked. She was about to tell the love of her life that she was pregnant. She asked the receptionist where his office was and she led her there.

"Mr. Bing, A woman named Monica is here to see you" She says as she walks into his office

"Monica? W-what are you doing here?" He asks as she sits down in the chair in front of his desk

"We need to talk" She says. he has a worried look on his face. " I know why i've been feeling terrible lately."

" You do, why?" He asks worried

Here it goes " I'm Pregnant" She says and looks down into her hands

"You're pregnant?" He asks quite a bit in shock

" Yes" she said with tears in her eyes "Don't Leave me please" Now full blown in tears

" No. no. no" He came around and knelt in front of the chair " I'm not leaving you, I love you" He said

" You w-what?"

" I love you, and a baby is gonna make this even more amazing" he said and kissed her passionately. " now how are we gonna tell everyone?"

" I don't know. How about next time we are all in the coffee house"

"That sounds good. Now really have to get back to work."

"Ill see you later" he kissed her again and she left

Later that next day everyone was in the coffee house when Chandler gave her a nudge.

"Are we gonna tell them" he whispered

" Yea I'll Tell them now"

Rachel was up getting coffee. Ross And Joey Were Talking about the knicks latest Defeat, and Phoebe was just listening to what Ross And Joey Were talking about.

"Guys Me and Chandler need To tell you something" Monica Said


	2. Telling the Gangand Ross

Chapter 2

_An: Ok this chapter Little longer than the last. and please review and tell me what you think it would really help _

"OK" The four of them said at the same time

"OK" Chandler started "Me and Monica have been dating for a few weeks"

"You what!" Ross yelled

Rachel touched his arm and told him to calm down

"Thats not all" Monica continued

"Well ,what else is there?" Rachel questioned

Monica let out a sigh " I'm Pregnant"

Everyone just sat there except for Ross. Rachel just sat and stared at Monica as did Phoebe. Joey did his surprised face. Ross immediately got up and demanded to speak to Chandler for a moment. Chandler stood up and followed Ross all the way back to Monica's apartment. Once inside Ross Locked the door Wrestled Chandler down to the floor.

"Hey, man" Chandler said. He knew he had it coming, Ross is very protective of Monica

"YOU GOT MY SISTER PREGNANT" He shouted and he punched Chandler in the gut

"Ross. Ross. ROSS" Chandler said as he kept punching him in the stomach.

"WHAT!" Ross couldn't stop shouting.

"I Love her" He said

Just then Joey kicked down the door.

"You What" Ross said a little in Shock of what Chandler just said.

" I love her" He said again. Ross ,Rachel, Joey and Phoebe just stared at him, but Monica had a huge smile on her face.

"Y-You love her?" Ross asked As he held out his hand to help Chandler up.

"Yes" he said without hesitation

Monica walked over to Chandler and kissed him like she had never kissed him before. After the kiss was broken, Chandler gazed into her eyes. Those Sea blue eyes, and said:

"I Love You, Monica"

"I Love You Too, Chandler" she started crying. He hugged her For comfort, just then he got a sharp pain in his stomach. He broke the hug and clutched his stomach. Monica looked at him quite worried. none of them knew Ross had beaten him up. Joey kicked down the door right after Chandler had said he loved Monica

" Chandler are you ok?" Rachel asked

Chandler was going to throw up so he ran into the bathroom and began to throw up blood. Monica had followed him into the bathroom, she noticed that he was throwing up blood. She became very worried, she couldn't lose the father of her child. She was going to ask him if he needed anything when ,he passed out.

She quickly ran out of the bathroom, picked up the phone and dialed 911. Phoebe went to go see what had happened. She saw Chandler laying in the bathroom covered in his own blood. She gasped and grabbed a hold of the wall. Rachel went over to her and she did the exact same thing Phoebe did. Joey looked over at Ross who was no on the couch looking into his hands.

Joey walked over to Ross and asked " Be honest with me Ross, Did you hurt Chandler"

Monica looked up to see Ross' answer. Ross gave his head a slight nod.

" Dude, Why did you hurt Chandler" Joey asked

" I Was mad" he shot back

"Ambulance is on its way" Monica said " Ross, Look at me"

Ross turned to look at Monica his little sister who he loved, but he hurt the man she loved.

" Why? Why?"

Ross stood up and walked out of the apartment. With that Monica rushed back into the bathroom.

"Chandler wake up. Sweetie wake up" Monica gently patted his face. His eyes slowly fluttered open. Monica gave a short sigh of relief. Five minutes later the paramedics walked in with a gurney. They lifted Chandler onto the gurney and took him to the hospital,and straight into surgery after saying he was bleeding internally. Once he was out of surgery Monica walked into his room. The doctors said he was a little coma, but he would be just fine.

Ross was sitting in his apartment feeling like he had just lost the one thing that was most important to him: His Best Friend. He couldn't take it. he grabbed his jacket and left his apartment. He hailed a cab and went to the hospital where Chandler was. He walked up to the reception desk was

"Excuse me what room is Chandler Bing in?" he asked the lady at the desk

"Sir do you have any relation to " she asked

"Well my sister is carrying his baby" he replied

"He's in room 272" she said accepting his relation to Chandler

He ran down the hall to the elevator and went to level 2. He quickly found 272. He walked into the room seeing Chandler hooked up to an iv And an oxygen tube in his nose. He sat next to the bed and closely examined Chandler. Before Ross even could even try to comprehend what the situation was, Chandlers eyes flutter open.

"Ross" Was the first word he was able to find in his voice

"Chandler i'm so sorry" Ross said as he began to cry at his best friends side.

"Ross Look at me" Ross lifted his head to look at Chandler. "I'm not mad" he said as he tried to reassure his friend

"Are you sure?" Ross Questioned

"Yes Ross" he smiled "Now Ross I need to see Monica" Ross gave a slight nod as he walked out of the room to get Monica.

Monica was sitting in the waiting room with the rest of the gang. She had been biting on her nails ever since Chandler got out of surgery.

"Monica" Ross said as he walked into the waiting room

"Ross!" She sounded surprised to see him there.

"Chandler woke up he wants to see you"

Monica quickly jumped up and ran into his room she saw him and he smiled.

"The doctor just came in here" he said with a smile

"And?"

"I get to go home tomorrow morning" he said almost shouting

" oh my god thank god because i have my first UB/GYN appointment the day after tomorrow"

She smiled and kissed him everything was gonna be OK.


	3. The Doctor

Chapter Three

The First Appointment

Chandler was released from the hospital the next day now him and Monica ar on their way to their first appointment.

Monica sat next to Chandler in the waiting room, she could tell he was a little nervous. Could she blame him he was going to be a father. Before her and Chandler started to date, he was the last person in the world she ever thought she would have a baby with.

"Monica Geller" The nurse called her name her and Chandler got up and walked back into the exam room. they had her strip down into nothing but a hospital gown. She sat on the table as she watched Chandler pace the room.

"Chandler, sweetie calm down" she said to him

He just glared at her with that comment. He hated to be vulnerable. He was going to be a father he thought. Just then his thoughts were interrupted by the doctor walking in.

"Hello Monica, I'm Doctor Reed" she glanced at Chandler "I take it you're the father?" the doctor asked

"Yes. I am… T-the F-Father" he had trouble gettings those words out of his mouth

"Alright then lets begin the exam." the doctor then put some sort of gel on Monica's stomach. And waved a wand over her stomach, and that's when her and Chandler saw it. Their baby.

"Heartbeat is just fine. Your baby is completely healthy. I'll give you two a minute" and the doctor walked out of the room.

" .God" Chandler said as he held Monica's hand

"That's _Our _Baby" Monica Said as she started to cry. She looked up At Chandler who was also crying. He never cries.

" Ya That's _our _baby" He was able to lets those four words slip out between sobs

After Monica And Chandler went home they both sat on the couch in each others embrace. Monica loved to be close to him. She looked up at him, a big smile spread across his face.

"I Love You, Monica"

"I love you two Chandler

Just then the rest of the gang walked in the apartment. They knew today was their first appointment.

"So How did it go?" Phoebe asked

"Perfect everything is perfectly healthy!" Chandler said

Everyone said their congrats and gave the happy couple some alone time.

"Have you been thinking of names" Chandler asked

"Actually I have" she said in reply to his question

"Well what names have you been thinking of?" he asked again

"Well, if its a boy Ryan, and if its a girl London" she said

"London? Like the country?"He asked London being the place where Him and Monica hooked up in the first place. Now he really wants a girl. But then he thought London can be a boys name too.

"Yes like the Country" she replied

"I love them both." he said

"OK now i have a question for you. Whose last name is it going to take?" she asked him

"Which ever you want" he said

" It should take your name." she said " Both the names sound better with Bing."

"You Sure?" He asked

"Yes." she replied

"OK" he said and he kissed her. " So when are we gonna tell our parents?" he asked

" I don't know." she said "let me make a few calls. I'll go call mine right now"

She picked up the phone and dialed her moms number. She spoke for about two minutes before she hung up

"Tomorrow At noon?" she asked

"Yea that works" he said

Then he got up and called his parents.

"Saturday At 1:30?" he asked

"yea perfect"

_AN: So review and tell me what you think . And yes Phoebe this set around season five :). _


	4. Telling The Gellers

Chapter 4

Telling the Geller's

Monica was very nervous about meeting with her parents. She knew that her Mom was critical about everything she does.

"Mon you ready?" Chandler asked as he came out dressed in a suit he would normally wear to work

"I guess" she said. Monica was wearing an orange dress with long lace sleeves and it went to right below her knee.

"You look beautiful" he said

"Thanks Chandler" she said

They left her apartment and hailed a cab. They spent the whole trip to her parents in silence. When they arrived To her parents house, Chandler was the one who knocked on the door. A few seconds later Judy answered the door.

" Chandler i didn't know you were coming." She said

"Yea Monica wanted me to be here" he said as he came inside

"Well Chandler you look great." she glanced at Monica who walking in the door "Monica you look…" she couldn't deny that she looked wonderful "beautiful"

Monica was shocked her mother never told her that "Thanks Mom"

After little talk with the four of them they ate lunch Monica hardly ate she was feeling nauseous.

"Monica are you OK" her father asked

"um yea. I need to tell you guys something though" she replied

"ok what is it darling?" Her mother asked

She glanced at Chandler before he turned to her parents again. "I'm Pregnant" she finally said

"You're what" they said at the same time

There was silence before Jack finally spoke up " Who's the father" he asked

" I am" Chandler said

" You're the dad?" Judy asked

"Yes" Chandler shot back

" Mom Dad. Please try to be happy for us" Monica begged

" How can not be happy. Our little Harmonica is pregnant" Jack said

"Monica we are happy for you. We love you." Judy said

After they ate and said their goodbyes, Monica and Chandler got in a cab and went home. on their way home Chandler decided to speak up

"That didn't go so bad."

"No it didn't" she said "How do you think your parents will react?" She asked

" I honestly don't know" he said

" We will just have to wait and see" she said

They were quiet the rest of the way home

**_An: A little short. Next chapter will be telling The Bings _**


	5. Telling The Bings

Chapter Five

Telling the Bings

Before Chandler knew it, it was Saturday. Time to tell my parents. Oh great he thought. Growing up he thought he could never tell his parents anything.

"Chandler let get going" Monica said coming out of her bedroom in a knee length Floral dress

"You look beautiful" he said then he kissed her "maybe a little too beautiful. My dad will be jealous" he kissed her again

"What i can't look good for my child's future grandparents?" She asked him

"How about we go" he offered

"Ok"

The car ride to his parents was just like the one to her's. They arrived at the house, Chandler knocked on the door. A few seconds later his Mother answered the door.

"Chandler dear" his mother said and gave him a kiss on the cheek "oh look Monica decided to tag along. You two must be close" Neither of his parents knew he was dating Monica "Monica I must say you look stunning. Charles will be so jealous" she continued

"Thats what I told her" Chandler said

Monica playfully hit his arm.

"So Chandler Why does your father need to be here?" Nora asked

"Just Cause" he replied

Nora gave Chandler a slight nod "Chandler, will you go and fetch me a glass of water" she asked

"Fine" he let out a sigh

Nora then turned to Monica. "So Monica you've put on a little weight" When Monica was at the doctor she said she was about three months along. So there was starting to be a little bump

"Ya um about that" Monica was interrupted by Chandler walking in living room with his Moms glass of water.

"Monica you were saying" Nora said as she took the glass from Chandlers hand

"Nevermind" Monica replied

Just then the doorbell rang. The butler answered this time. A few seconds later a man dressed as a woman walked into the room.

"Hello all" He said

"Hi… Dad" Chandler said

"Chandler, who's the lady in the pretty dress?" His Dad asked

" Um this is my girlfriend, Monica" he replied

"wait you two are dating? Thats new" Nora said

" whats wrong with our son dating her" Charles asked

" I don't know maybe it because they have been friends for over ten years" Nora said as she turned to Chandler

Monica awkwardly stared around the room. She hated to be in the middle of stuff like this.

"Mom, I agree with Dad. What is so wrong about it? I mean I love her" he said as he securely wrapped his arms around Monica

"Well then Chandler you love her than congrats" Nora said

" Well done, son" Charles said as he hugged Chandler

"There is something else" Chandler said

"Ok what is it" Nora asked

" Monica is Pregnant" Chandler said

Chandler's dad just stood there staring at his son. Nora sank back into the chair she was sitting in. It was silence for more than two minutes

"So your girlfriend is pregnant?" Charles asked

"Yes, Dad" Chandler said

" Congratulations you two" Nora said as she gave a weak smile

" Mom this must bring back some bad memories huh?" Chandler asked as he walked over to her and hugged her

"Ya" she said now in tears

Monica literally had no clue what memories Chandler was talking about. She decided to just sit on the couch

"Nora, darling Monica is not going to have a miscarriage" Charles said

"Mom, Everything is healthy." Chandler said trying to comfort his Mom

" Chandler I just dont want to see you get hurt" Nora said

" Mom Trust me Monica is not going to have a miscarriage" Chandler said

Monica quickly figured it out. she still acted like nothing was wrong.

" Chandler" Nora said " You take care of that baby" Nora said still crying

"Mom I already am" Chandler said "You can visit whenever you want, you too dad" Chandler said

"Really" Nora and Charles said at the same time as they looked at Monica

Monica gave a very noticeable nod. Nora got up and gave Monica a hug, as did Charles. the rest of their visit went well. On the way home Monica said

"I didn't know Your Mom had a miscarriage" she said

" Yea she had like three of them. I am actually a miracle child" He said

" I didn't know that" She said

"After the third one, that's when my parents got divorced" He said

" Oh honey I'm sorry"

"its OK Ive gotten over it" He said

"Sweetie I'm sorry" she said again

"No its OK, I'm just happy that we are having this baby" he said

" Do you want a boy or a girl?" she asked

" I don't care care, babe" He said

"Oh come on, I know you have a preference" she said

He smiled "honestly I want a girl"

"So do I" she said

_**AN: OK a little long tell me what you think. Next chapter we find out the gender. Thanks for the reviews :) **_


	6. The Gender and Other stuff

Chapter Six

The Baby Gender And Other stuff

Monica is at Four months. She is now clearly showing. Now today is the doctor's appointment where her and Chandler find out the gender of their child. Her and Chandler both want a girl so they a hoping it is.

"Monica Geller" the nurse calls her name and they head into the exam room. She does the normal routine. Onc e she is in nothing but a hospital gown she turns to Chandler.

"I really want a girl" she said

"So do I" he said

Just then walks in.

"Hello Monica ready to find out what you're having?" She asks

" Oh ya" Monica replies

" Well it looks like you're having a girl" She says "I'll give you two a moment" and she walks out

"Oh..my..god" Chandler said "thats my daughter"

"Yea. Thats our daughter" Monica said still looking at the screen.

"I love you" Chandler said

"Me too" Monica said

On the way home they decided on a name: London Rachel Bing. The godmother was Phoebe and the godfather was Joey, Because Ross was blood related that was a big enough honor.

Before the appointment Chandler sat the gang down minus Monica. He told them he wanted to move in with her. So while they were at the doctor he had Joey and Ross move all his stuff in. Rachel had moved in with Joey.

Monica walked in the door and realized that Chandler's stuff was in her appartment.

"Chandler, why is all your stuff here?" Monica asked

"Because this no longer the Geller-Green. This is now Geller-Bing"

" Wait we live together now?" She asked

"Yes" He said

Her face lit up with happiness. "Ok" she said and kissed him

The next day the whole gang was in the Coffee house

"So Monica how did it go at the doctors yesterday?" Phoebe asked

"Really good actually. We found out we're having a girl" Monica said

"Oh Congrats you guys" Joey said "So have you picked godfather yet?"

"Actually yes" Chandler said "and we have a name"

"Really you do" Rachel asked

"Yep its: London Rachel Bing" Monica said

"Oh Monica thats so sweet. Thank you" Rachel said

"and the Godparents are Phoebe and Joey. Ross you will be the only blood related uncle." Chandler said

"No I completely understand" Ross said

"You trust me with your kid? Joey asked

"yes Joe" Chand replied

"Dude…" Joey gave Chandler the bromance hug

"You guys thanks for making me godmother" Phoebe said

The whole gang got up gave one big hung to each other.

A Month went by Monica is now in her Fifth month The gang is in Monica and Chandler's apartment eating breakfast. When Monica turns to Rachel and Phoebe.

"Hey Rach, Pheebs"

"ya" Rachel and Phoebe say at the same time

"Will you guys come baby clothes shopping with me today?"

"ya of course" Rachel said

"ya me too" Phoebe said

"OK thanks. And Chandler, Joey Ross are you going to work on the nursery?" she asked the three boys who were sitting around the coffee table talking about die hard

"ya babe" Chandler said "Your girls have fun" he said as they walked out the door "alright lets get to work"

"Why do we have to help?" Joey asked

"Joey your Godfather, Its part of your job, and if you're my friend you will help" Ross said

"Alright" Joey said as he got up, and got to work

Meanwhile Monica Rachel and Phoebe are in Phoebe's cab. Monica is holding her hand oh her very noticeable baby bump. Rachel was sitting in the back with Monica.

"So Monica" Phoebe started "When is your due date?"

"The doctor said it was June 8th" Monica said

"Pheebs didnt you have your babies on October 8th?" Rachel asked

"Yea, why?" Phoebe asked back

"Because nine months from October 8th is June 8th" Rachel said as she turned to Monica

"Alright fine. Yes that was London was conceived" Monica said as she rubbed her stomach

" Is that why you and Chandler were late that day?" Phoebe asked as she pulled into a parking spot

"Yes" Monica replied

"Oh My God" Phoebe said

"Phoebe listen to me, This is one of the reasons I chose you as godmother. I knew you wanted to keep one" Monica said

"OK now I feel better" Phoebe said with a smile she loved that she was godmother

They went into the baby store and got over 100 Very adorable baby girl outfits. After the girls were done shopping they went to lunch. They were sitting in the restaurant when a certain someone caught Monica's eye: Richard

_**AN:Uh oh what will happen. Review :)**_


	7. Richard

Chapter Seven

Richard

Monica Looked at Richard Her ex-boyfriend. Before she knew it Richard saw her

"Monica Hi" Richard said as he walked over to where Monica and the girls were. From where Richard was standing he couldn't tell she was pregnant.

"Hi Richard" Monica said.

"So how have you been?" he asked

"Rach i'm gonna go to the bathroom, want to come" Phoebe asked

"OK" Rachel replied

"I've been good, how about you?" She asked what she was doing was wrong she knew Chandler would not be ok with this. When her and Richard broke up, he actually went to Richard's apartment and gave him a piece of his mind.

"Good" he walked straight to her and noticed her baby bump. "So you're Pregnant" He said a little shocked

"Ya I am" she said. Oh boy she thought

"So who's the father?" He asked

"Umm well the father is um Chandler" She said itching the top of her head

" Wait Chandler Bing? The guy who almost beat me up? That Chandler?" He asked

"Yup that Chandler" She said with a chuckle

"That guy is such a dork" Richard said

"Richard, he is not a dork. He is smart, funny, cute. Not just cute ,Hot. And I love him. More than I ever loved you. So if you don't have something good to say then leave" She said sort of offended

" You love him more than me" Richard said

"Yes. I love him. I'm having his daughter. Doesn't that show you something" She said

"Fine then congrats on the Baby" he said quite annoyed and he walked away

Just then Rachel and Phoebe came back. They asked how it went. Monica Told them everything. They were quite shocked when they heard how Monica defended Chandler. Monica never stood up for anyone like that not even Ross, and he is her brother.

Meanwhile the guys were putting the final touches on the nursery. They didn't have to do much. The walls were already pink So all they had to do was put all the furniture together. They set it up just like Monica had wanted. Monica got home and walked in and saw it.

"Oh my god its beautiful" Monica said as she entered the room

"Thanks" The guys said

"Thank You Chandler" she said

"No Problem. Hey hoe did shopping go?" He asked

"Good i just need to get a few more things and then we will be all set" Monica said

" Great" he said

" Hey guys I need to speak with Chandler… Alone" She said and everyone got their stuff and headed over to Joey's

"What's up" He said as he sat down on the couch with her

"Well I bumped into someone over lunch" She said

"Really who?" Chandler asked

" R-richard" She said and looked into her hands

"You ran into Richard? What did he do?" he asked folding his arms

"Well he said Hi. and then he saw I was pregnant, and then he started to call you names" Monica said

"Really like what names?" He asked getting a little annoyed

" He called you a dork, but then I defended you" Monica said

"Really how did you defend me?" He asked

"Well I told him that I love you more than I ever did Love him." Monica said she looked up at him he had a big smile spread across his face

"Really you love me more?"

"Yes" Monica said

"I love you" He said

"I know" she said and gave him a kiss "thank you for understanding"

"Love is about understanding and compromise, Right?" He said

"Right" she said with a laugh

_**AN: I hate Richard thats why I made him suffer. Thanks for the Reviews :)**_


	8. The Baby Shower

Chapter Eight

The baby Shower

Monica is now at Seven months, now its time for her baby shower. Monica Phoebe and both Monica and Chandler's Moms helped. Right before the baby shower Chandler pulled Rachel, Phoebe and his mom and her mom into the hallway , he needed to tell them something important

"Chandler dear what's wrong" His Mother asked

"Well first of all , May I take your daughters hand in marriage?" Chandler asked her mom

Rachel and Phoebe looked at him shocked. His Mother looked at looked at her mom waiting for an answer.

"Of course you can Chandler" Judy said and then hugged him

" Ok then Rach, Pheebs will you give this to Monica" He said as he gave Rachel a white box with a beautiful Sapphire ring inside of it

"Wow. Chandler this ring is gorgeous" His mother said

" Please" Chandler asked again

"Of course we will give it to her" Rachel told him

"thanks Guys, have fun" he said and headed down the stairs

Once the party began, everyone gathered around the coffee table to open presents. Rachel wanted Monica to get Chandler's gift last. So once Monica opened all of her presents she asked

"Are there any more?"

"Ya Mon" Rachel said and handed her a ring box

"Whats this?" she asked

"Mon, Just open it" Rachel said

Monica opened it and saw the ring. She literally gave a gasp at the sight of it.

"Whose is this?" Monica asked and turned to Rachel

"That would be mine" Chandler said as he came through the door

Monica gave a huge smile at the sight of her boyfriend soon to be fiancee walking through the door. She got up and walked over to the door, and there they were. they shut the whole world out. It was nothing but them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said:

"Yes. Yes I will marry you" she got tears in her eyes. they kissed like they haven't kissed in years.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" She said as he placed a hand on Monica's baby bump.

"I love you too baby girl" He said.

After everyone left it was just Him and Monica. They were in each others embrace on the couch. Chandler looked down to see her. She had fallen asleep. He got up and gently laid her down onto the couch. He placed the blanket over her that was on the couch, and he went to bed.

_**AN: Tell me what you think. Was it too soon .Review :)**_


	9. Chandler's Nightmare

Chapter Nine

Chandler's nightmare

Today was Monica's due date. The gang was sitting in the coffee house making the final preparations before the baby came. Monica was very nervous about giving birth. She asked Phoebe a lot of questions about delivering a baby. Monica, Chandler and Rachel were on the couch. Ross and Joey were in the side chairs.

"Do you guys realize this may be the last time we are all in the coffee house baby less" Monica said

"Ya thats so weird" Rachel said

"So Mon. You exited to be a Mom?Ross asked

"Yea I cant wait" Monica said

"Chandler you're really Ready to be a Dad?" Joey asked

"Yes Joe I've been over this with you." Chandler replied

"Look at that my boy is all grown up" Joey said patting Chandler's back

"Don't worry Chandler you will be great Dad" Monica said

"Thank you Monica. I don't get why these guys don't think i'm ready" Chandler said. He glanced out the window and saw Nick. That stupid guy, and there was Kathy standing right next to her… holding a baby. Oh god if that baby is mine he thought. Nick and Kath walked into the coffee house. Chandler totally oblivious to the conversation that was happening around him.

When Kathy made direct eye contact with him she looked at him and smiled. She started to walk over to the couch where the gang was sitting.

"Hey guys" Kathy said as she was now right behind the couch.

"Kathy" Monica said a little surprised to see her

"Monica you're pregnant" Kathy said a little shocked

"Ya. I see you had one" Monica said

" Ya." She looked at Chandler who was staring into space

Chandler finally came out of his day dream, and came back to reality. Chandler looked at Kathy and said "So uh… Whats the baby's name?" Chandler asked as he smiled at her

She scratched her head before she finally spit it out "Jackson Noah… Bing" She said Chandler went back into a daydream as the rest of the gang slowly got up and walked out of the coffee house. "Chandler I should have told you" She said again but with that he came back into reality

"Ya well you have Nick" Chandler said as he stood up from the couch to face and he continued "What do you need me for? I don't need this I am having a daughter with"

Just then Chandler woke up from his horrible nightmare. he got out of bed and went into the kitchen for some water. After a few seconds Monica came out into the living room, holding her stomach. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. Chandler looked up and saw his fiancee standing there.

"Chandler. I'm in labour" Monica said obviously scared

"Oh my god." He said. He grabbed a bag off the counter that they packed for when Monica was going to give birth. "You ready to have a baby?" She nodded slightly, and they walk out the door


	10. Baby Bing

Chapter Ten

Labor and Delivery

When Monica and Chandler arrived at the hospital they had already called Rachel, Ross, Joey and Phoebe. Once they got Monica all checked in. They put her into a private room.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a Mom" Monica said. Chandler smiled at her. When came in.

"Hey Monica. How are those contractions?" She asked

"They hurt Like no guy could experience" Monica said in reply "So um… how many centimeters am I dilated?"

"Right now Two. This will be awhile. Sorry. I'll be back in an hour to check on you" She smiled at Monica and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later the rest of the gang walked in.

"Hey you guys" Phoebe said

"Hey guys" Chandler said

"Mon I brought you some ice chips" Rachel said as she handed the cup to Monica. "So how many centimeters are you dilated?"

"Two. This may take a while" Monica said

The gang talked for about an hour before the Doctor came in to check on Monica. Monica's contractions had gotten a lot worse since last saw her.

"Well Monica you're moving along nicely Five centimeters. You're doing good" She said and she walks out.

"Chandler." Monica said. Chandler was sitting on the ledge by the window.

"Yea" he said as he turned to face her.

"When you found out I was pregnant. What was the first thing that went into your mind?" She asked

"The first thing. Did she what i thought she just said?" Chandler said as he laughed at his own thoughts. "Why do you ask?"

"I dont know. Just wondering." She couldn't say anything more before she was cut off by a contraction.

Seven hours went by and she was now at ten centimeters. She and Chandler made their way into the delivery room, and after what seemed like a lifetime to Chandler, his daughter was here. The doctor handed her straight to him. Monica and Chandler went with London Rachel Bing just like they had planed.

London was beautiful. With Chandler's eyes hair and cute little smile. She had Monica's cheek bones and freckles. The perfect mixture of Her and Chandler she thought.

Monica now in recovery holding London. She looked down into the Baby in her arms. She was so happy. She had a baby and with the most amazing man in the world.

"Is it ok to come in?" Joey asked

"Ya come in" Chandler whispered who was sitting on the bed"quietly"

The gang slowly comes into the room. They are all gathered around the bed looking at London.

"Hey Mon. Can I hold her?" Rachel asked

"Ya" Monica said as she carefully handed the baby to her.

"Oh my god. Chandler she looks just like you" Rachel said

"Just like I wanted" Monica said and gave Chandler a peck on the lips

The whole gang held London and walked out of the room.

"I can't wait to marry you now" Chandler said

"Me too" Monica said. They both turned their attention back to their daughter

_**AN: ta dah. What did you think. Review :)**_


	11. The Epilouge

Chapter Eleven

Epilogue

_**An: I'm Using dialogue from TOW with Monica and Chandler's wedding. I own nothing **_

It Has been Five years since London was born. London was sitting on Chandler's lap looking at pictures of their wedding. Chandler looked at his daughter, Monica was right she did look a lot like him.

"Can you tell the wedding story again, Daddy?" London asked

"Again?" Chandler sighed a laugh

"Please" London said with her puppy dog eyes

"Ok. But the last time for a while." Chandler said

**Four years Earlier**

**Monica and Chandler got married in the fall. London was about to turn one. They got married in a beautiful park. With leaves of reds,yellows and oranges. The ceremony was held in a row of trees. There was a slight fall breeze.**

**Rachel and helped Monica into her Wedding gown. Monica's wedding gown was a ball gown. It was not too puffy to fit the venue. It had a lace back with a keyhole in the back. The front came up to right below her neck. She looked stunning.**

"**Look at my princess" Judy said as she handed Monica her Red roses**

"**Mon, You look beautiful" Rachel said as he got a little cocked up. She knew it wasn't her wedding, but she loved Monica and Chandler she was so happy. "ready to show his parents?" **

"**Ya" Monica said. Monica walked out of the dressing room into where his Mom,Dad and Phoebe were sitting. Nora saw her and let out a gasp. **

"**Monica you look stunning" Nora said standing up and hugging her **

"**Man, my son is a lucky man" Charles said looking at Monica **

"**I'm so happy for me" Monica said almost crying.**

"**Monica, Chandler is the luckiest man world. You realize that right?" Phoebe said as she handled London to Monica.**

" **I know" Monica said calmly**

**Meanwhile they guys were sitting around a table talking about Die Hard. They noticed Chandler was not paying attention. Ross couldn't blame him. He was getting married. Ten years ago he would sit around and do nothing all day, he was lonely. But no he is a father and a husband-to-be.**

"**Chandler" Ross said trying to get Chandler of his daze **

"**Ya" he said as he jumped a little shocked **

"**You ok, man?" Joey asked **

"**Ya. Just a little last minute nerves." Chandler said he gave a little smile**

"**You're panicking, aren't you?" Ross said knowing the answer would be 'yes'**

"**Yes I'm panicking. I can't just leave. Thats why i'm just going to get married and have a family" Chandler said**

"**So you're not going to leave? Wow very mature of you." Joey said. A little surprised**

"**If I leave Monica and London I would never be able to live with myself." Chandler said looking into his hands. **

"**Wow you're all grown up." Ross said patting his back.**

**The guests started to arrive. Once everyone was seated and the bride and groom were ready, Joey took his place at the altar. After he was ready, Chandler walked down the aisle with his parents. Hey joined Joey at the altar, Chandler gave him a slight high five. After Chandler walked down the aisle, Phoebe and Rachel walked down the aisle with Ross, Phoebe was linked with Ross. But Rachel was holding London. After them Monica walked down the aisle with her parents. You could tell she was about to break down. Once she reached the altar her parents gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then the Ceremony began.**

"**Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this Man and this Woman in the bonds of holy matrimony." Joey began "I've Known Monica and Chandler a long time, and believe me i've never known two people more perfect for each other. Now lets Proceed to the vows… Monica" Joey said **

"**Chandler… I love you so much. I had such a hard time writing these vows because words can't describe how much I love you. You are my Prince, My Prince, My Soulmate. I can't wait for the rest of my life" Monica said**

"**Chandler" Joey said **

"**Monica, we have had our ups and downs but we have made it here. A few years ago i looked into the future and the only person I see. I loved you since I first time I met you. I love you more than anything in this world. You are so amazing. If I ever lost you i would die of a broken heart. You are the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with" Chandler said as he grabbed Monica's hand and looked at her with so much passion **

" **Now that both of you have said your vows do you take each other?" Joey asked**

"**I do" Chandler said**

"**I do" Monica said **

"**May we have the rings?" Joey asked **

**Monica turned around and took Chandler's ring from London, and Chandler took Monica's ring from Ross. They both placed the ring on each others finger **

"**Now by the power vested in me I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the Bride" Joey said and stepped back.**

"Do you still love Mommy" London asked

"Of course I do" Chandler said Just then Monica walked in the door "Hey honey"

"Honey I have some news" Monica said

"Really what?" Chandler said

"London is going to be a big sister"

"Oh my god. really"

"Yes" The little family became four nine months later with a little boy named Ryan Joseph Bing

**The End**

_**Thanks to all who read this story. This was my first fanfic ever. So thanks :)**_


End file.
